<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Sorrowful Life by judangan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923375">This Sorrowful Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/judangan/pseuds/judangan'>judangan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Backstory, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Dixon Brother Bonding, Gen, Headcanon, How Daryl's jacket got its wings, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon, i suck at tagging lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:01:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/judangan/pseuds/judangan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing news they've waited their whole lives for, Daryl &amp; Merle are finally allowed a new start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Sorrowful Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More shameless Dixon Brothers headcannon pre-apocalypse content<br/>Ugh, I never tire of writing for these two... especially when it comes to beefing out their characters</p>
<p>Some of the information used for this was taken from the 'Survival Instinct' video game, rest is all personal headcannons.</p>
<p>Mild trigger warnings for past abuse mentions !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daryl exhaled a cloud of smoke, watching it linger momentarily before being carried away by the gentle breeze. It was mildly cooler out than it had been, but the occasional bit of sunshine that seeped through the passing clouds made up for it.</p>
<p>He was currently seated down on the rotting porch that led to their front door of their rundown cabin, not that he’d be seated there for much longer. He was relieved to, finally, see the back end of the place.</p>
<p>He’d originally been helping, only for Merle to narrow his eyes, his forehead had been coated in sweat, when he’d sharply told Daryl to ‘get yer useless ass outta ‘ma way” so he did just that. Now he was on the porch, watching his elder brother go back and forth, taking what few belongings of theirs they actually had.</p>
<p>Of course one of the first things to be removed from the house was Daryl’s crossbow, which had been a birthday gift from Merle, granted it was probably stolen, or likely obtained in some illegal manner - but he didn’t really care. It was his most prized possession, and the fact Merle had actually remembered his birthday and got him something so substantial had meant a lot to him, not that Daryl would ever admit it.</p>
<p>Followed closely by that was Merle’s bike. Daryl was often certain Merle loved that damned bike more than him, and he’d never been allowed to ride it - only to sit as a passenger. The last time Daryl had tried to sneak a quick joyride on the vehicle a few years back, Merle had found out, and  chased him round the garden with a plank of wood. Of course, he meant no actual harm, but was pretty damn pissed either way.</p>
<p>Besides that, they didn’t really have much else, which was a blessing in disguise - it meant they had less shit to haul to wherever they were headed next. They weren’t entirely sure, but the minute they had received the news they’d been waiting their whole lives for, they were hellbent on getting away from that place.</p>
<p>It maybe took around an hour, Daryl wasn’t really paying much attention to the time; having headed inside at one point to grab himself a beer - holding one out in offering to Merle, who paused. He mulled over it, before setting down the box he had, wandering over and accepting the drink before seating himself beside his younger brother.</p>
<p>“Pretty much done...I say we head out at firs’ light”</p>
<p>“...Don’t yer wanna go tonight?”</p>
<p>“I ain’t drivin in tha’ damn dark”</p>
<p>“Fair enough-”</p>
<p>Daryl shrugged in response, not about to argue this with Merle, his brother had been the one to organise this ‘move’ anyway - so whatever he said, pretty much went.</p>
<p>He took a swig from the can he held, which was slightly wet due to being in the fridge - he briskly pulled his knees to his chest, resting his arms atop of them. Merle resting with one leg tucked lazily under the other, firmly holding his drink against his forehead whenever he wasn’t drinking from it.</p>
<p>“Wha’s tha’ plan fer when we get outta ‘ere?”</p>
<p>“...Damned if I know, ain’t got a plan, let’s jus’ get outta Georgia...away from this damned place”</p>
<p>Daryl said nothing more, focusing his attention on a squirrel that had clambered down from a tree, scurrying across the ground before scaling another oak - disappearing from view in the mass of branches.</p>
<p>Merle had noticed his brother’s silence, too lazy to lean forward from his current state of rest, he, instead, opted to lightly nudge his back with his foot - grinning as Daryl was quick to turn around with a scowl.</p>
<p>“What yer kickin’ me fer?!”</p>
<p>“Ain’t kickin’ yer, tryna get yer attention”</p>
<p>“Yer got it, wha’ yer want?”</p>
<p>“We’re gon’ be okay, me an yer, baby brotha’”</p>
<p>“Don’t go gettin’ sappy on me bro-”</p>
<p>“Naw, I mean it, yer got me, I got yer, tha’s all we need”</p>
<p>For a brief moment, his facial expression softened, a genuine small, albeit small, crossed his face. To which Daryl responded with a small smile of his own, though glanced upwards as Merle suddenly hauled himself to his feet - groaning as his bones clicked as a result of being sat down. </p>
<p>In one swift movement, he downed the rest of his drink, crushing the can between his hands - and tossing it into the abundance of forest that surrounded their home. Daryl rolled his eyes, though followed suit, standing before copying Merle. Turning to face him with a smirk etched across his face.</p>
<p>“Mine went further than yers did~”</p>
<p>“Don’t giv’ me tha’ bullshit son, mine went further~”</p>
<p>Merle tapped Daryl’s shoulder, having grabbed ahold of his rifle, nudging his brother forward and nodding towards his crossbow, which had been carefully laid out along with his arrows. </p>
<p>“C’mon, we’re huntin’ fer dinner~”</p>
<p>It had taken a few good hours to track down a singular deer, and by the time the brothers had shot and killed it, they’d definitely worked up an appetite. Merle had somehow managed to sling the entire carcass over his shoulder - whilst Daryl was tasked with carrying his crossbow and Merle’s rifle back to the homestead. </p>
<p>They’d chosen to eat outside, it was a cool, dry evening, starting a fire had been like child’s play, and it certainly beat sitting inside...having to stare at the walls that they had both felt trapped in for so many years. Daryl especially. </p>
<p>He hadn’t been able to leave like Merle had. Unbeknownst to Merle, he’d cried the day he found out his brother had left him. It was short lived however, as he was soon discharged for attacking a superior, which didn’t strike Daryl as surprising, his brother had never been good at taking orders. But to Daryl, who didn’t really have anyone else beside his big brother, it had felt like a century before he came home.</p>
<p>Any day that he didn’t have numerous bruises covering his pale skin was nothing short of a miracle in his eyes.</p>
<p>To anyone else, hearing the death of their father would’ve probably been one of the hardest things to hear. But for Daryl and Merle, it had been bliss. Both had felt like a substantial weight had been lifted from their shoulders and their lives. They were finally free, they were leaving, and sure as hell weren’t looking back.</p>
<p>Merle had headed inside after they’d eaten what they were able to, figuring neither of them wanted to sleep inside. He planned to find what blankets and pillows he could in order to bring them out under the stars. It was the middle of summer, so neither were worried about freezing to death.</p>
<p>In his absence, Daryl had shrugged his leather vest off of his shoulders. After rummaging through the few boxes, he’d found their small sewing kit. Perhaps one of the few skills he had that didn’t involve hunting or tracking. </p>
<p>His reasoning for learning the basics of stitching was due to the fact their families’ income was...sparse. As such, anytime his or Merle’s clothes had torn at the seams, he’d opted to repair them as opposed to just throwing them out. They couldn’t really afford to.</p>
<p>Alongside the kit, Daryl had also fished out a large white shirt - it belonged to Merle, though his brother never wore it due to it being too hilariously oversized for him. He certainly wouldn’t miss it. </p>
<p>Merle had been curiously watching Daryl once he finally exited the cabin for what would hopefully be the last time, setting everything down on the floor near the fire so they’d be able to sleep. Daryl was hunched over, carefully cutting out material using the pair of scissors that was kept with his needle and thread, his concentration unwavering as he cut around the lines he’d marked.</p>
<p>“What yer doin?”</p>
<p>“Jus’...addin summat to ma jacket”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Right…show me when yer done”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Merle minded his own business, sharpening his hunting knife, though every so often he’d pause - his gaze shifting over to his younger brother, who was now sewing the material to his jacket. They both had matching sleeveless, back leather vests. Merle had...acquired them, for the time he led his motorbike gang. </p>
<p>“Shit”</p>
<p>Daryl suddenly recoiled in pain, shaking his wrist; it was obvious he’d carelessly pricked his finger with his needle. He placed the digit in his mouth in order to clean the blood - before finishing up with his sudden project. </p>
<p>“Aight...done”</p>
<p>Merle placed his knife down by his side, shifting forward in order to get a better view that wasn’t obstructed by the flames of their fire. Daryl carefully lifted his jacket up, turning it to show his elder brother - he’d cut and stitched a pair of wings to the back of his vest.</p>
<p>“Yer know, tha’ ain’t half bad baby brotha”</p>
<p>“Thanks bro”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daryl gave a subtle smile, carefully setting his jacket back down by his temporary bed. Settling down on the sleeping bag and blankets he’d been given, whilst Merle tossed a few more logs atop of the blaze to keep it going whilst they slept.</p>
<p>It would be the first time the pair of them slept well in years.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, they would finally be free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had so much fun writing this...<br/>Also, ever since I've noticed that Merle and Daryl have matching sleeveless vests, I've wanted to shamelessly cram that fact into a fic somewhere... yeah</p>
<p>I honestly like to think everything Daryl has that's important to him (his sleeveless jacket, his crossbow, and of course his brother's bike which he used up until s3) was all from Merle, idk, kinda nice to think he still carries his brother with him in someway.</p>
<p>My idea for his wing jacket was inspired by a friend and their friend, though I added my own spin to it - Daryl used one of Merle's old shirts to make the wings. I thought it was a nice touch to add, because when the one wing gets torn off in the later seasons of the show, and Judith makes him a new one, it kinda represents his old and new family? Together? So he hasn't really forgotten about Merle...yeah...inject that sappy shit into my veins.</p>
<p>Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>